Lavi ou Rabi?
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Et si Lavi avait un frère jumeau inconnu de tous (excepté Bookman)? Et si ce jumeau n'avait que son physique et la prononciation en commun avec Lavi? Et bah sa serai le bordel!
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Et si Lavi avait un frère jumeau inconnu de tous (excepté Bookman)? Et si ce jumeau n'avait que son physique et la prononciation en commun avec Lavi? Et bah sa serai le bordel!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Rabi qui sort de l'esprit débile d'une amie et moi-même.

Nombre de mots: 190

Note: Fic écrite avec une ami en cours de français. Bah quoi? C'est du français d'une certaine manière, c'est une rédaction que la prof ne verra jamais(Heureusement^^). Bon allez je vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture.

Lavi ou Rabi?

Lavi avait un frère jumeau, personne ne les voyait jamais ensemble (excepté Bookman) et personne ne savait qu'ils étaient deux.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Lavi était tout joyeux en train de sautiller dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'il croisa Yu, heureux de voir son ami, son sourire s'étira et il partit l'embêter. « Yu!» Kanda se retourna et esquiva Lavi de peu.

« Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, baka usagi!

Lavi - Tu es pas drôle, Yu-kun.

Kanda - *Regard glacial*

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Yu.

- Mugen. Activation.

- Oh tiens, Bookman m'appelle. A+ Yu!

- Tch. Qu'elle emmerdeur.» Lavi venait de rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Kanda rangea Mugen et se retourna pour partir s'entraîner.

« Oh bonjour Kanda.

Kanda - Nani?

Rabi - Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Mais, tu viens pas de rentrer dans la bibliothèque?

- Non, j'y allais justement. Passe un bon entraînement.

- Euh …

- A plus tard Kanda.

- J'ai des hallucination, ou quoi? Pourtant je n'ai pas croisé Komui aujourd'hui …» Kanda partit finalement se coucher étant trop tourmenté par ces questions. Rabi partit rejoindre Bookman et son frère dans la bibliothèque.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé: Et si Lavi avait un frère jumeau inconnu de tous (excepté Bookman)? Et si ce jumeau n'avait que son physique et la prononciation en commun avec Lavi? Et bah sa serai le bordel!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Rabi qui sort de l'esprit débile d'une amie et de moi-même.

Nombre de mots : 175

Note: En espérant que ce 'chapitre' vous plaise.

Note 2 : Laissez un comm' s'il vous plait … Même si la fic ne vous plaît pas, je sais très bien que vous l'avez lu …

Lavi ou Rabi?

2

Toc. Toc. Toc.

« Lavi? Nii-san t'appelle.

Rabi - Oh, très bien Lenalee j'arrive.

Lenalee - Fais vite sa a l'air urgent.

- Bien.

- Ça ne va pas? Tu es bien sérieux.

- Si si, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu es sur?

- Oui. » Lavi euh Rabi euh … L'un des deux jumeaux, partit dans le bureau de Komui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait d'urgent.

« Vous m'avez appeler Komui?

Komui - Oui, tout a fait, c'est exact.

Rabi - Qu'est ce qui était si urgent?

Komui - Et bien, en faite …

Rabi - Strike!» Lenalee venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec un livre rare dans les mains.

« La … Lavi-kun?

Komui - D'où tu dragues ma sœur !?

Rabi - Passe moi le livre! J'adore ce livre! J'ai toujours voulu l'avoir!

Lenalee *dépité* - Nani?

Komui *dépité* - Tu as dit strike pour un livre?

Rabi - Bah oui.

Komui - … Euh … Bref, faut que tu l'amène à Bookman, et que vous l'étudier.

Rabi *fou de joie* - Je vais m'en occuper personnellement! *s'en va*

Lenalee - Il est bizarre.

Komui - Oui. »


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé: Et si Lavi avait un frère jumeau inconnu de tous (excepté Bookman)? Et si ce jumeau n'avait que son physique et la prononciation en commun avec Lavi? Et bah sa serai le bordel!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Rabi qui sort de l'esprit débile d'une amie et de moi-même.

Nombre de mots : 100

Note: En espérant que ce 'chapitre' vous plaise. Il s'agit de la suite du chapitre précédent.

Note 2 : Je suis trop fière ! J'ai fait un drabble parfait ! Pile cent mot.:D

Note 3 : Merci pour ton commentaire, Claes-kun. Je suis heureuse que sa te fasse rire, c'est le but. Et non, je ne connais pas la série *inculte*. ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire.

Lavi ou Rabi?

3

_Dans le self de la Congrégation_

« Lavi-kun, Allen-kun.

Lavi - Oh Lenalee-san.

Lenalee - Alors Lavi, il est bien ton livre?

Lavi - Quelle livre?

Lenalee - Bah celui que tu es venu chercher hier dans le bureau de mon frère.

Lavi - Je suis pas aller voir ton frère hier.

Lenalee - Hein ?

Lavi - Je dois y aller, le vieux m'attend.

Lenalee - J'ai dut rêver hier.

Allen - Sûrement.

Lenalee - Mais sa avait l'air tellement réel.

Rabi - Bonjour Allen, bonjour Lenalee.

Lenalee - Je croyais que Bookman t'attendait?

Rabi - Non, j'étais avec lui. Il m'as laissé partir pour que je parte manger.

- Hein ?! »


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé: Et si Lavi avait un frère jumeau inconnu de tous (excepté Bookman)? Et si ce jumeau n'avait que son physique et la prononciation en commun avec Lavi? Et bah sa serai le bordel!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Rabi qui sort de l'esprit débile d'une amie et de moi-même.

Nombre de mots : 100

Note 1 : En espérant que ce 'chapitre' vous plaise avec un jour de retard.

Note 2 : Encore un drabble parfait. =D

Note 3 : Ce chapitre est en quelques sortes en réponse à Claes-kun, Comme chaque chapitre n'a rien à voir (excepté les deux précédents), ils se peut que ce qui se passe dans un chapitre ne c'est jamais passé dans leur vie dans le chapitre suivant (Je trouve ma phrase vraiment confus mais je sais pas comment le dire ^^).

Bref, deux raisons font qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, la première : la fatigue (il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont souvent demander au combat) et la deuxième … Bah lis-le chapitre pour comprendre =P. Merci de laisser des reviews et j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire. N'hésite pas à donner des idées si tu en as. =)

Lavi ou Rabi?

4

_Dans le bureau de Komui_

« Tiens ton café, nii-san.

Komui - Aligato Lenalee-san.

Allen - Tenez, Reever-san.

Reever - Aligato Allen-kun.

- Komui ! Vous êtes un homme mort !

Komui - Lavi … et … Lavi ? o_O

Lavi - Vous avez foutu quoi dans les douches ? *avec des oreilles de lapin*

Komui - Euh … Au revoir.

Lavi - Revenez par ici Komui!

Rabi - Viens Lavi, on va le rattraper.

Lavi - Dépêchons, avant de le perdre, Rabi.

Allen - Il fait des clones avec des attributs de lapin maintenant?

Section scientifique- C'est … impossible … impensable … inimaginable …

Lenalee - Pourtant il l'a fait.»


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé: Et si Lavi avait un frère jumeau inconnu de tous (excepté Bookman)? Et si ce jumeau n'avait que son physique et la prononciation en commun avec Lavi? Et bah sa serai le bordel!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Rabi qui sort de l'esprit débile d'une amie et de moi-même.

Nombre de mots : 100

Note 1: Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews.

Note 2: Réponse à Claes-kun. Alors merci pour ton aide, j'ai modifié les points signalés. Après mon but à la base c'est de faire des 'vrai' drabble, c'est à dire 100 mots, donc si j'allonge ou complexifie bah il y aura trop de mots. ^^ Et dernière chose, le Reever/Allen n'était pas prévu, mais rajouter du yaoï me donne des idées donc il y en aura sûrement le 28 du mois après je te dis pas encore le couple. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Encore merci de continuer à mettre des reviews. =)

Lavi ou Rabi?

5

«Lenalee, Allen, vous n'aurez pas vu Lavi?

Allen - Je crois qu'il est parti vers là-bas.

Bookman - Merci.

Lenalee - Il n'y a pas de quoi Bookman. »

Au détour d'un couloir.

«Lenalee-san, Allen-kun.

Lenalee - Oh Lavi-kun.

Rabi - Dites vous n'aurez pas vu Lavi ? On le cherche partout avec Bookman.

Allen - Hein?

Rabi - Et Bookman, vous savez où il est? Il était tellement énervé que je l'ai perdu de vue.

Lenalee - Euh … Là-bas …

Rabi - Merci.

Lenalee - J'ai pas rêver ? Il se cherche bien lui ?

Allen - Il y avait quoi dans ton café ?

Lenalee - Juste du café. »


	6. Chapter 6

Résumé: Et si Lavi avait un frère jumeau inconnu de tous (excepté Bookman)? Et si ce jumeau n'avait que son physique et la prononciation en commun avec Lavi? Et bah sa serai le bordel!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Rabi qui sort de l'esprit débile d'une amie et de moi-même.

Nombre de mots : 100

Note: J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il s'agit sûrement de l'avant dernier car je n'ai plus d'autre idée. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Note 2: Réponse à Claes-kun. Merci de commenter à chaque fois. J'avoue que le chapitre précédent n'était pas très discret mais sa rend sa encore plus débile. ^^ Au prochain chapitre il y aura du yaoi comme je te l'ai dit au chapitre précédent et je pense que ce sera le dernier. Voilà, bonne lecture. =)

Lavi ou Rabi?

6

«Je vais le tuer !

Lenalee - Qu'est ce qui se passe Lavi-kun ?

Rabi - Comment a-t-il osé me prendre mes affaires ?

Lenalee - Qui donc ? Et quoi donc ?

Bookman - Rabi, calmes-toi.

Rabi - Non Bookman! Lavi m'a volé mon bien le plus précieux !

Lenalee - Hein ?

*Quelqu'un arrive auprès des exorcistes et de Bookman*

Rabi - Lavi rend moi mon livre !

Lavi - Oups ! Rabi !

*Lavi prend la fuite suivit de près par Rabi qui le poursuit*

Lenalee - Hein ? Il y a deux Lavi?

Bookman - Bah oui, lui et son frère jumeaux.

Tous - Hein ? »


	7. Chapter 7

Résumé: Et si Lavi avait un frère jumeau inconnu de tous (excepté Bookman)? Et si ce jumeau n'avait que son physique et la prononciation en commun avec Lavi? Et bah sa serai le bordel!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Rabi qui sort de l'esprit débile d'une amie et de moi-même.

Nombre de mots : 262

Note: Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut. Et vous avez toujours la possibilité de commenter, soyez gentil *air de chien battu* c'est rapide de laissez un petit mots.

Note 2: Réponse à Claes-kun. Les bœuf carotte passe sur quel chaîne que je puisse regarder? Les exorcistes ne sont pas très intelligent (Exorcistes : C'est qui qui n'est pas intelligent ?! Auteur : Euh … personne ^^) … Je disais donc les exorcistes sont fatigués donc ils n'avaient jusqu'à lors jamais vraiment fait attention. Mais pour ce dernier chapitre ils sont au courant et savent les distingués. Bref, comme promis un yaoï et j'ai décidé de suivre une de tes idées. En espérant que ce dernier chapitre te plaise. Merci de m'avoir suivi tout le long de l'histoire. =)

Lavi ou Rabi?

7

Deux personnes étaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrasser langoureusement. Ils étaient cachés de tous dans un couloir sombre dût moins ils le pensaient. En effet, une personne les avaient vus et partait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait dans sa chambre pour élaborer des plans tordus. Pendant ce temps les deux tourtereaux se séparer.  
« Quelques chose ne va pas?  
- J'ai crut entendre un bruit. Rien d'important.  
- Je vois ... On va dans ma chambre? *rougi*  
- *sourire en coin* Oui. *l'embrasse et l'amène avec lui*»  
Pendant ce temps Lavi manigançait des plans contre son frère car il l'avait vu embrassant son meilleur ami. Il comptait bien les embêter le plus qu'il pouvait.  
_Le lendemain_  
« Bonjour Lavi.  
- Bonjour Allen.  
- Euh ... Il est où ton frère? *gêné*  
- ... *se jette dans ses bras*  
- *étonné* Lavi lâche moi !  
? - *énervé* Éloignes toi immédiatement de mon mec!  
- Quoi tu es pas intéressait par un plan a trois? *rigole puis prend peur* J'imagine que ce regard signifie qu'il vaut mieux que je m'enfuie?  
- Oui *sourire de psychopathe*» Lavi partit en courant et alors que son frère allait le poursuivre pour le tuer, quelqu'un lui retint le bras.  
« Reste avec moi. *d'une petite voix*  
- Non, je … _'il est trop mignon quand il fait cette tête'_ Bon d'accord. *l'embrasse* Mais tu m'accompagnes à la bibliothèques, je dois finir un rapport.  
- Tout ce que tu veux Rabi.» Allen embrassa Rabi timidement avant de le suivre a la bibliothèque.


End file.
